


Noises

by slasherbastard



Series: The Boy (2016) [2]
Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: OOC, Other, Reader-Insert, a little out of character, brahms is surprisingly chill in this one, brahms this isn't like you why are you so chill, can't sleep because SOMEONE is making a lot of noise, fluff?, the reader just walked up to him and was like, yo can you shut the fuck up and let me sleep pls thanx, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: The reader takes it upon them self to find out what’s making noise at night and get a little more than what they bargained for
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Series: The Boy (2016) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165886
Kudos: 35





	Noises

You sat up in your bed, annoyed. Annoyed because for the past week and a half you’d been struggling to fall asleep because something was keeping you up all night and not knowing what it was drove you crazier than the sounds themselves. You tried to tell yourself that it was just the house making the noises since it was so old but you were never satisfied with that answer. What if someone had broken in? A secluded manor with obviously rich occupants would be considered a field trip for burglars. Maybe the spirit of Brahms had come back to haunt you for not being thorough with the rules? 

_ Don’t be stupid, Y/N. A ghost isn’t going to haunt you for not kissing the doll goodnight. _

It was probably just some rats that had gotten into the walls - that’s not any better. You shook your head and fell back onto the pillow and threw the slipping covers over your body and tried to fall asleep but there it was again, the creaking of the floorboards and a door softly closing. You’d had enough and quickly got out of bed and grabbed your phone, turning on the flashlight and stepping out into the hallway and shining the light around. The noises always seemed to die down the second you tried to investigate them. You let out an irritated sigh and tried to go back to bed but the paranoia got to you and you decided to check all the doors in the house just in case - it didn’t last as long as you’d expected it to last, you walked into one of the neighbouring rooms and noticed an opening that you swore wasn’t there the last time you checked. Curiosity got the better of you as you ducked in and found a ladder. You hesitated for a second then began climbing the ladder until you found yourself at a small clearing within the walls and what looked to be a door.

You walked forward and found yourself in a loft-like room and observed your surroundings. Egg trays and fairy lights littered the walls, a bed and fridge, and a few  _ interesting  _ photos above the bed - and a makeshift doll wearing what looked like one of your shirts that’d gone missing and a wig? To say you’re confused is an understatement. When you applied for this job you expected to look after a child, not deal with whatever the hell all this was. 

‘Y/N?’ You froze at the sound of a child’s voice coming from behind you, you felt too uneasy to turn around but you could hear whoever it was coming closer.  _ How did they know my name?  _ ‘Y/N. You found me.’ The voice suddenly got deeper and a hand grabbed your shoulder and you yelped and spun around to face a tall man in stained clothing and a porcelain mask. 

‘B-Brahms?’ He nodded and you took a step towards him. ‘Are you going to hurt me?’ Brahms shook his head and walked past you, sitting down on his bed and reaching for the “doll” and holding it tightly.

‘No, you’re mine. Why would I hurt you?’  _ Mine. _

You shifted your weight between your feet as you watched the man start to then mess around with one of the pillows beside him, you had so many questions but you didn’t know where to start. ‘I’m yours?’

‘Yes. Promise me you won’t leave me, Y/N.’ the childish voice was back, you didn’t know how to react,  _ why aren’t you running for your life right now? Why do you feel strangely comfortable? _

A yawn escaped your lips and through the eye holes of the mask you could see Brahms waiting in anticipation for your answer. You nodded and he got up again and got close to you. ‘Yes, but I need to sleep. It’s nice to finally know who’s been keeping me up all night.’ 

‘Sorry.’ You tiredly smiled at the taller man and rubbed your eyes and left the loft, finding your way back to your room and dropping your phone on your bed and getting that sleep you deserved, Brahms didn’t make another sound that night.


End file.
